V (Katana Zero)
V '(whose real name is unknown) is an overarching antagonist in the first half of the indie action-platformer game ''Katana Zero, performing as the starter bad guy and Zero's rival. Despite not being the main villain, V is the villain with most appearance in the plot as well as one of The Heavys on our main character's story. Biography Before the Events Everything about V's past is unknown. He is an extremely psychotic, dangerous Russian drug dealer that works in the entirety of New Mecca city. One day, he was contracted by an still unknown supplier, in order to work for him in smuggling an old, experimental military drug known as Chronos. This powerful drug developed by the government allowed the users to slow time and have precognition, powers that would supposed to be only for NULL soldiers (a dismantled military task force). Thanks to the leak of the drug in the streets at the hands of V and the unknown supplier, the government used the desperate task to use former brainwashed NULL soldiers with Chronos to eliminate every maker of the drug. V, as one the most well-hidden of all of them, has not only the mission of smuggling the drug, but also to kidnap, torture or even kill every scientist or auctioneer of the Chronos drug in order to mass produce it even further. Events in the game As a former NULL soldier, Zero is also used by the government in order to kill every smuggler of the Chronos drug. First time we see V is in the first mission, when we go to rescue the missing gov. scientist Davoud Bey inside a facility. Once he goes deep enough, Zero finds a bruised, near-death Davoud being held hostage by V's henchmen. Zero frees him and tries to take him out of the place, unaware that V put him an explosive collar around his neck. Once V reaches the place, he automatically activates the bomb's switch and decapitates Davoud. V calls his henchmen to get rid of the mysterious intruder and leaves the place, but Zero kills all of them without effort and escapes. Impressed, V develops an strange obsession for the man behind the slaughter of his men, which the media starts to call "The Dragon". At Neon Club Once we are tasked to kill the 2nd District club Chronos trafficker DJ Electrohead, V is already looking for us in our next killing spree. V does absolutely nothing in this mission and only appears when we go at Electrohead's dome room, looking for Zero. If we decide to kill him, nothing we happens. If we do decide to not kill Electrohead, an unknown marksman will do the work for us and finish him with a single shot to the head from afar. It is unknown if this was V or not. The Tape At this point, Zero has completely flirted V's murderous urges, while he kills every target he is given, V tries to drag The Dragon's attention at any mean. This allows him to gave him a "favor", and sends him a gruesome tape containing the torturing of Zero's apartment neighbors, using the experimental Chronos drug to enhance their suffering. Using the excuse that they were "noisy", and don't let Zero to take a sleep, V tortures and murders them using a wirecutter, records it and sends the tape to Zero's little girl neighbor on the other apartment, in a failed attempt to impress him, since Zero has seen even worst things thus far. However, he does take some grudge against V and his gruesome plain madness. The Limo After not finding his psychiatrist on the office, Zero decides to walk home in the rain. However, V finds it and decides to take him on a ride in his fancy limo. He takes this opportunity to finally hang with his hero The Dragon and ask to him what he thought about the tape. V tries to befriend and convince him to kill the prostitutes he got on his car at Studio 51, a clandestine studio where he make all sort of snuff films, but Zero is not interested and insults V, calling him "f***ing subhuman". At the end, V's pride was bigger than his admiration, and dumps him out of the car. In the case you gave your sword to V to cut the drugs he was giving to you, you will have to pass the first part of Studio 51 without weapons. Studio 51 After failing on showing us the business, V phones his partner SNOW and takes a cigarette outside Studio 51, unknowingly that Zero was following him. He tries to shot him in the head but fails, and scared, runs inside Studio 51 in an attempt to escape The Dragon's hands. We later discover that Studio 51 was indeed, a real cinematic studio once, but was taken by V, who tortured and killed the former guards of the place and make snuff films out of it inside the building. Zero opens his way through the blood-stained place and finally confronts V on the director's room, but due to V's lacking of fighting skills he gets wrecked on the fight. Defeated, Zero is ready to kill him until he is saved by Snow, a female samurai that has fighting skills similar to Zero (it is unknown if she is on Chronos, too). Despite the situation, SNOW spares Zero and sends him home with a warning, and later convinces V to close Studio 51 forever. Al-Qasim's Mansion After the showdown, Zero starts having strange nightmares regarding to V and a strange place he had never seen before. He tries talks about this with his psychiatrist but the hallucinations completely shrouded his mind in the middle of his session. After it ends, he is tasked to kill Neotech's founder Omar Al-Qasim, who has become a target to avoid usage from Chronos contrabandists. Zero abruptly breaks into the place and finds V in the middle of a conversation with one of his men, he tries to threaten him with his gun but Zero uses his powers at his advantage to kill all of his men and then go after V, but he manages to escape in of the many doors of the room. Once he has the first glance to the place, he finally releases that it was the mansion of his nightmares, and that they were in fact a foreshadowing of the future, another product of Chronos drug. V will try to kill us many times through or journey inside the mansion thanks to the interconnected door. You can't kill V in all the mission, and every hit will just bounce him back to the nearest door. The mission went as expected, until Zero opens a door with a bomb on the other side, exploding on his face and knocking him out. When Zero wakes up, he finds himself tied up to a chair with V in front of him and a mysterious executioner wielding an axe, called Mr. Kissyface. V simply punches and mocks Zero telling how he even looked up to him, then proceed to finish him with a single shot to the face. However, thanks to the effect of the Chronos drug we actually have the chance to repeat this scene many times, allowing V to kill us until we finally got the right answers. In one of the loops, we have the chance to see that Al-Qasim is being held hostage as well, as they're torturing him to tell how to make more Chronos, even if Omar didn't knew anything at all. At the end of this scenes, Zero finally enters to V's psyche and destroys his ego by making him know how he was so desperate on dragging his attention, all in front of an amused Kissyface. Wrathful and ashamed, V kills Al-Qasim in an outburst of anger and lets Kissyface to handle up with Zero, however he manages to escape and decapitates him in a bossfight. Meanwhile, both Snow and V were taking notes of the messy events, including Al-Qasims "accidental" death before he could tell how to make Chronos. However, SNOW congrats V on taking out "the swordsman", since he was an extremely powerful NULL that gave The Boss many problems, and tells him that she is proud before she is called by mysterious Boss. V smokes a cigarette in sign of victory, until a body of one of his henchmen flies up above him with a blood-stained Zero coming for him. V tries to use a motorcycle to escape him, and they start a chase that would put the highway on a complete mayhem. The Chase and Final Damnation A war of big proportions has started on the highway, with Zero killing every henchmen coming at him and V jumping from his bike to a military helicopter completely full of missiles. They completely destroy the highway and let the city go to complete chaos, but at the end Zero manages to destroy the helicopter and crashes to the ground, mortally wounding V, which's only defense against him is his swearing. However, when he's prepared to kill V, a mysterious figure claiming to be the "real" dragon appears and cuts both of his hands, saying that he has questions for him, while Zero runs away. This man called Fifteen (Subject 15) is in fact the real Dragon, and the man behind some of the government worker's murders, as well as the one who killed everyone at the prison on Fa Yuan's mission. He takes V hostage and presumably tortures him to death, giving the psycho mob a taste of his own medicine in the last moments of his life. However, something special about Chronos is that when it runs out of the body from someone who uses it so much, it kills the user and leaves him in a "loop" state inside his mind, leaving in an eternal dream were they would suffer pain and be haunted by nightmares forever. This state is called withdrawal, and Zero suffers it in many parts of the game. In one of these parts, we actually have the chance to see V's possible ghost, still with his arms ripped off, making fun of Zero once again and insulting him one last time before going into his eternal suffering. Sequel Even with V's death, at the end of the credits we can see a scene were Snow is informing the mysterious Boss about his death. He responds that they are going to wage open war with the government, all of this while Snow holds the golden necklace of his death partner, meaning that they will take serious payback for Fifteen's action. Personality V is an extremely crazed, psychopathic and sadistic druglord that absolutely loves to inflict pain on others, specially when they're weaker than him. He has serious murderous tendencies and takes extreme joy on the slaughter of people, regardless they are innocent or not. V's very bad spoken and can barely say two words without a bad word on it, occasionally insulting on English (or whatever language you put in the game) or his mother tongue, Russian. He is a very arrogant and flamboyant person that likes to live in excess, buying the fanciest stuff he can find, driving fancy cars and dressing on the finest garments, which he seems to take very good care for (he doesn't like his suits to get bloodstained). V has a very rude and despotic attitude against his men and pretty much every other people he meets, thinking he always has the last word and only his opinion really matters. However, something curious an unusual on V's character is the fact that he do can feel attachment to people of interest, including Snow, one of the few people he actually tolerates, and Zero at the beginning, since he felt he actually found company on his murderous enjoyment, having rare outburst of a genuine (but rather psychotic) friendly attitude completely atypical of his persona. This short friendly attitude is later exploited by Zero himself, who uses it to show V's weakness once he finds someone that could get him out of his psychotic loneliness, showing the poor, insecure man he had inside all along. Quotes }} Category:Pure Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Smugglers Category:Sadists Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Mobsters Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nameless Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Addicts